The present invention relates to an iron-type golf clubhead more particularly to a face mount for a face plate provided on a clubhead main body being capable of increasing flexibility of designing the position of the gravity point.
In general, in order to improve iron-type golf clubs in respect of carry, rebound performance, handling, feeling and the like, a great effort has been made in designing the clubhead to set the gravity point of the clubhead in a suitable position. Usually, as the position of the gravity point becomes lower and deeper, performance becomes better. For example, if the gravity point is lowered, backspin of the hit ball tends to decrease which may increase the carry. If the gravity point becomes deeper, sweet spot area of the clubface increases and there is a possibility of the carry and direction being improved.